Forum:The Future of Metroid Series
Perhaps this isn't the best place to post this, specially because it doesn't concern this wikia in specific, but for now this seem to be the most efficient way to ask for help! As fans of the series, most users here must know that, despite being one of the most famous gaming franchises on the world, the Metroid series suffers from low sales, and the most recent game, Metroid Other M, doesn't help at all. When discussed, most fans are afraid that, because of the public reaction to Other M, Nintendo will take a huge break between doing the last game and the next one, or they might even abandon the series, like F-Zero or Mother, despite fans loving them so much (interviews made with the big dogs showed that they don't know where they failed, and they think gamers don't want more Metroid games anymore)! To avoid letting this happen, my plan is to make a campaign, similar to "Operation Rainfall" and "Bring Bravely Default to the West", gathering a high number of followers to make Nintendo hear the fans. By creating pages on Facebook, Twitter or other medias, we may be able to make Nntendo hear us out, and realize that we do want more Metroid games, as long as they're good like other ones! Maybe this isn't much of a concern now, but as I've seen some fans wonder about the future of the series, and the reaction most Other M developers to the reception, maybe the series does indeed fall into oblivion by this misunderstanding (we didn't even celebrate the 25 years anniversary of the series). I do believe we must make Nintendo hear us out, or just like N64, Wii U might pass by without a Metroid Game, but this time with no comeback after a few years. Miyamoto was actually surprised to hear that F-Zero fans actually want more games of that series (http://mynintendonews.com/2012/11/03/miyamoto-talks-f-zero/), meaning that they are not sure about what we, as gamers, want. This only reinforces my belief that we do need to make them hear us out! If this works, we might get even greater Metroid games, bring exclusive Japanese titles to western countries, or even end for once the hated region lock, once they start hearing us out! I apologize if this isn't the best place for this, but here is where I'm more likely to get help for such a campaign. If you accept my ideas, please, enter in contact through this board, or through e-mail (yamiryuu_zero@hotmail.com). If it's a bother to make such a request on this page, please nominate somewhere more appropriate for this. Thanks for your attention. TwilightWolf (talk) 20:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, this actually belongs in the Watercooler. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Anyways, I dislike the concept of requesting new games. I can understand asking for bringing exclusive games to the west and the like, but I can't understand requesting an entirely new game to be made. A game should be made if a developer has a really good idea. A sequel should be made if the developer can think of a good way to continue to the story, or a unique spin on the gameplay. Not to appease the fanbase. The latter is called pandering to the base, and can have a negative effect on the quality of a game. Requesting a good Metroid game is a bit hard, because that would require a large amount of brainstorming, and might not even be possible. It might be that there IS nothing more to explore with the series (I'm not saying there isn't, but there might not be). Just requesting a sequel is kinda ignorant on a fan's part. Especially if they don't give any advice on a good way to do it. ::I guess this has been MG's opinion on requesting sequels. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I believe I might have not explained myself there. The campaign doesn't seek a new game, it seeks not making the series fall into oblivion. Nintendo is seeing Metroid series as a game that doesn't compensate investing on anymore. F-Zero, Mother and Starfox are example of series that suffered from this misunderstanding by Nintendo developers, while gamers actually want to see more of them. Well, once again, I'm sorry for posting this here, and not on the proper place. I'll bring something more concrete next time I request help, and this time I'll do it on the right place. Thanks for the reply, anyways. TwilightWolf (talk) 01:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :No, not really. Several Nintendo designers have been like "I'd love to see what a new Metroid would be like on Wii U." As opposed to like, never mentioning F-Zero ever. :Metroid's anniversary was the same year as The Legend of Zelda. A little bit of conflict. Just a little... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC)